Display technologies being developed by Dolby Laboratories, Inc., and others, are able to reproduce images having high dynamic range (HDR). Such displays can reproduce images that more faithfully represent real-world scenes than conventional displays characterized by approximately three orders of magnitude of dynamic range (e.g., standard dynamic range SDR.)
Dynamic range (DR) is a range of intensity (e.g., luminance, luma) in an image, e.g., from darkest darks to brightest brights. As used herein, the term ‘dynamic range’ (DR) may relate to a capability of the human psychovisual system (HVS) to perceive a range of intensity (e.g., luminance, luma) in an image, e.g., from darkest darks to brightest brights. In this sense, DR relates to a ‘scene-referred’ intensity. DR may also relate to the ability of a display device to adequately or approximately render an intensity range of a particular breadth. In this sense, DR relates to a ‘display-referred’ intensity. Unless a particular sense is explicitly specified to have particular significance at any point in the description herein, it should be inferred that the term may be used in either sense, e.g. interchangeably.
As used herein, the term high dynamic range (HDR) relates to a DR breadth that spans the some 14-15 orders of magnitude of the human visual system (HVS). For example, well adapted humans with essentially normal (e.g., in one or more of a statistical, biometric or opthamological sense) have an intensity range that spans about 15 orders of magnitude. Adapted humans may perceive dim light sources of as few as a mere handful of photons. Yet, these same humans may perceive the near painfully brilliant intensity of the noonday sun in desert, sea or snow (or even glance into the sun, however briefly to prevent damage). This span though is available to ‘adapted’ humans, e.g., those whose HVS has a time period in which to reset and adjust.
In contrast, the DR over which a human may simultaneously perceive an extensive breadth in intensity range may be somewhat truncated, in relation to HDR. As used herein, the terms ‘enhanced dynamic range’ (EDR), ‘visual dynamic range,’ or ‘variable dynamic range’ (VDR) may individually or interchangeably relate to the DR that is simultaneously perceivable by a HVS. As used herein, EDR may relate to a DR that spans 5-6 orders of magnitude. Thus while perhaps somewhat narrower in relation to true scene referred HDR, EDR nonetheless represents a wide DR breadth. As used herein, the term ‘simultaneous dynamic range’ may relate to EDR.
To support backwards compatibility with existing 8-bit video codecs, such as those described in the ISO/IEC MPEG-2 and MPEG-4 specifications, as well as new HDR display technologies, multiple layers may be used to deliver HDR video data from an upstream device to downstream devices. In one approach, generating an 8-bit base layer version from the captured HDR version may involve applying a global tone mapping operator (TMO) to intensity (e.g., luminance, luma) related pixel values in the HDR content with higher bit depth (e.g., 12 or more bits per color component). In another approach, the 8-bit base layer may be created using an adaptive linear or non-linear quantizer. Given a BL stream, a decoder may apply an inverse TMO or a base layer-to-EDR predictor to derive an approximated EDR stream. To enhance the quality of this approximated EDR stream, one or more enhancement layers may carry residuals representing the difference between the original HDR content and its EDR approximation, as it will be recreated by a decoder using only the base layer.
Legacy decoders may use the base layer to reconstruct an SDR version of the content. Advanced decoders may use both the base layer and the enhancement layers to reconstruct an EDR version of the content to render it on more capable displays. As appreciated by the inventors here, improved techniques for layered-coding of EDR video are desirable for efficient video coding and superior viewing experience.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.